My Name is Lucinder
by The Daraku Shita Tenshi
Summary: My name is Lucinder. This is my story. It is the TRUTH. Rated for angst, adult themes and probable language.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**Okay then. This is my first fic on this account.

WARNING: This fic will undoubtedly offend many people. please do not read if you are likely to be offended by people not paying God the respect he deserves and know that i mean no disrespect with this fic. it was merely a "what if" that has been buzzing around my head for a while.

It may be a bit confusing at first so if you have any questions about anything but the plot feel free to ask them, unless all you need is a clarification, then you can feel free to ask away!

Okay, this fic is beta'ed by the tres ven (in joke) CANDY-is-EPIC.

Uhh, that's all I can think of atm.

Please enjoy and try not to be offended.

* * *

My name is Lucinder and this is my story. It is the _truth_.

My story, and the commonly spread lies, begin in the same place. My creation. Our creation. The creation of myself and the one you probably know as "God".

That's right. "God" as you call him, was _created_. He is not some being who has been there for all of eternity. He too had a beginning.

We were created by a being we know only as Jehovah. He wasn't "God" then, only Xavier.

He was the destroyer. I the creator.

That is what we were. What we are. And what we shall always be.

We started out as equals. He could only create empty shells. I could not destroy.

But as time wore on....wait. I should tell this in chronological order to save you mortals from getting too confused.

I was creating the universe, but he got fidgety and was wearing on my nerves. Always wanting me to take a break to play with him.

So I set him to creating angels for him to play with rather than me and, like a small child, was soon occupied with making his angels perfect...but not as perfect as him of course.

But then, when he was done...they didn't come to life. He was so disappointed I couldn't resist. I gave them life.

He was overjoyed. Never shall I forget how full of childish innocence he was back then.

He wanted to create more. And so create more he did.

More and more, faster and faster he got at making those empty shells. And, once again, I got annoyed.

So I gave some of his angels special abilities. Abilities similar to my own.

The ability to heal, to create life, so on and so forth.

He didn't interrupt my work again until I had finished my ultimate creation. Humans.

I gave them the power to reproduce, the same as all of the animals. But the humans, they had something more. They had free will. Minds of their own. I watched those children grown and was pleased.

I was known as the "Mother of all" or just "Mother" for short by _everyone_.

Life went on. I let him take all the credit for everything. I was merely his early companion, created for the purpose of keeping him company. I let them think that. To soothe his sense of manly pride.

All was well...for a time.

But then...some of the angels, the older ones, _knew_ that he had not created them see. They kept quiet, not wanting to destroy the balance we had achieved. But each day he lived in fear that they would not care for the balance, or that they would slip up and the truth would come out.

So I had to go.

I understand. Really I do. I was condemned to hell because of stupid male pride. There is really nothing more to it.

But that didn't make it any easier to bear when he tore my wings into bloody shreds.

So he condemned "Lucifer" to hell to be proclaimed his "eternal nemesis" and set his archangels to ensure that the paradise I created for my children would get steadily worse as the years wore on until all of humanity completely and utterly renounced me.

I was "Lucifer" in case you hadn't already guessed. He changed my name so there wouldn't be a revolt when he sentenced their precious "Mother" to "Hell". He gave them a common enemy so that there would be no disturbances in his kingdom.

Later he sent down the angels first created by myself and those who had been gifted with any ability that even remotely resembled mine. And then fabricated a story to keep him the "good guy".

Although, I admit. I _did_ help him out on a few occasions. The most well known of which being the child known as "Jesus Christ".

I sent Gabriel to earth to visit a young woman in tears because of a stupid decision she made, sleeping with a man whilst engaged to be married to another. Her name was Mary. Yes Jesus had an earthly father and was not born of "immaculate conception", but I will not disclose his name for that was her business.

I merely allowed Jesus a chance at life. I sent Gabriel to impersonate a messenger of Xavier and tell her that the child in her womb was destined for great things.

She believed him. And thus the New Testament was born. There was a bit of truth in that section of the Bible. Not much but more so then in the Old Testament.

Let me recount the time immediately following his death. You see whenever a mortal creature dies, be it animal or human, it is reincarnated into the same species as it died as. That is, of course, unless one of us decides to keep that particular soul. Me or Xavier that is. It does not happen often. We usually let the souls return to their earth, cleansed and pure, waiting to be tainted by the corruption and violence that is earth. The home I created for my children.

Jesus did not reappear. I knew his soul, he was newly created when Mary fell pregnant with him and I will never forget the feel of his soul.

I went to "heaven" to ask Xavier what the Hell had happened.

–

"Where is he Xavier?!" I stormed through "heaven", ignoring those who tried to greet me after millennia of absence on my part. "What happened to my—" I trailed off as I entered _his_ personal room.

There _he_ stood with my boy.

The two of them looked up at me. The colour drained from Xavier's face when he saw me.

"Who is she Father?" the boy asked _him_.

"Yes Xavier," I said testily, "Who am I?"

Xavier sighed and waved a hand, creating seats for himself and my boy.

"Manners, Xavier, you should get a lady a chair as well"

He looked at me in surprise. "I thought you could make your own"

I gave him a look. He got the hint and made me a seat fit for a lady. "I cannot, in fact, make inanimate objects, that is what you're there for. But even if I could you should still make a chair for your...what exactly _am_I to you? I can't me your nemesis as you proclaimed all those years ago or you would have let everyone here know why their precious "Mother" hasn't been around for the last few millennia" Xavier looked uncomfortable as my poor boy looked back and forth between us in confusion.

I sighed, "What's to become of the boy Xavier, at least tell me that"

"He will be 'resurrected' in a few days after which he will tell his followers that he will come again when the world needs him most, then rejoin me here until I decide to send him out into the world again—"

"Hopefully to get all of humankind to renounce me for good this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You will get your chance to send an 'Anti-Christ' to keep your 'children' from completely turning their backs on you, if you wish. The boy will also announce this."

"I will go myself, save Gabriel or any other of your angels you banished with me from doing the task."

"Gabriel?" it was only the second thing my boy had said in my presence, "But he was the one who told Mother about me wasn't he? I'm confused."

"Don't worry about it child," I said, "it was all part of Xavier here's plan to save humanity from me."

"Who _are_ you?"

"I'm the one you would know as 'the Devil'." I replied sadly.

My boy looked at me, "You don't _look_ evil to me." he offered.

I smiled half heartedly at him, "All I do is for the good of my children, be they human, animal or angel. That is why I play the villain."

"It seems a very lonely existence" my darling boy said after a moment's thought.

"Oh you have no idea" I whispered, "But I should be going, I have to make sure that humanity will be ready to renounce me for your second coming."

"Wait, will I remember you?"

"When you go back this time, while you are here after, when you go back later is up to Xavier."

"You will remember nothing until your sixteenth birthday on which you will remember everything."

"I'll ensure I do the same then." and with that I left heaven.

I have not been there since.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so that's the Prologue. The first chapter will be posted shortly (as in, within the next half hour) and will be substantially longer.

Okay! Now to introduce my lovely beta and the protagonist properly:

Tenshi: Everyone, this is Luci. Luci, say hello.

Luci: Hello.

Tenshi: and this is my totally ven beta, CANDY!

CANDY: OMGQ HAII THAR!!!

Luci: ... why does she remind me of Bonnie

CANDY: I wonder

Tenshi: That would be because Bonnie is based off CANDY and i have to clear every single thing Bonnie does with my darling Beta

Luci: So even that whole truth or dare thing...

Tenshi: SHUT UP LUCI NO SPOILERS!!

CANDY: *Grins*

.baii Buh readers out there to click either the review button, the "next chapter" button or the "back" button. lovelly: Now its time for all the Tenshi


	2. Chapter One

**Author's Note:** Okay! First chapter!

Uhh, not really much to say here I don't think. Except that I don't own Bonnie (cos otherwise CANDY chan would kill me) nor do I own the song "I kissed a girl" which is Katy Perry's.

Uhm, enjoy?

* * *

My name is Lucinder and this is my story.

"HI I'M BONNIE! WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!"

Even as a three year old, Bonnie Knox was a hyper little ball of sunshine that never seemed to run out of energy.

"WAIT! WAIT! I KNOW ITS ... it's ... its Annie? No, no, that's not right ... it's ... its ... ITS VIVIAN! Yes that's right. Vivian. Nice to meet you Vivian!" and with that she was off, racing around the child care centre yelling to everyone who would listen (and everyone who wouldn't) about how she had met 'Vivian'.

"Uhh, my name's Luci." Lucinder Harrower said quietly.

Bonnie came to a screeching halt (like in a cartoon) before Luci, "...I _KNEW_ THAT!!"

Luci giggled softly and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Bonnie." she said quietly.

And thus began a friendship that would change the course of humanity forever more.

--

"LUCI WE'RE GONNA BE LATE HURRY UP ALREADY!!" in the three years since they'd first met, Bonnie Knox hadn't changed much personality-wise; she was still a hyper little ball of sunshine that never seemed to run out of energy. Her appearance however, was another matter. For one, her hair was now very short and bright red after she watched one episode of a Gothic little children's TV show called Ruby Gloom and decided she simply HAD to have that hair. She was also taller, not by much, but enough that she was a little taller than Luci.

"Bonnie, we have an hour to walk 500 meters, we'll be fine" Lucinder Harrow was also much the same as three years ago. She was still quiet around most people, the only people she really let herself relax around being Bonnie and her family.

Her hair however, had undergone change at around the same time as Bonnie's; Luci you see, decided that if her friend could dye her hair then so could she. Thus, her dark brown hair had turned blue-black literally overnight at a sleepover. Needless to say, she was not allowed to sleep at the Knox's for quite some time after that. "Bye mum, thanks for letting me stay the night."

"Luci darling, you know you're always welcome here, no matter what your mother says." Viola Knox said, kissing Luci on the head, "Be sure to drop by later to tell me and Duke about your day and grab your stuff won't you?"

"Of course I—"

"LUCI!!!"

Viola laughed, "You better get going before that child of mine spontaneously combusts"

"See you later Mum, say hi to Dad for me!" and with that Luci ran off, dragging Bonnie behind her towards their first day of primary school, giggling the whole time.

Upon reaching school however, Luci became an entirely different person, half hiding behind her louder best friend as the other students stared at them.

"Luci come on!" her friend yelled, confident (or oblivious, however you wish to interpret it) as ever, "Our classroom's this way!"

"Bonnie," Luci said quietly, "Class doesn't start for another half hour at least, and even then that's early."

Bonnie halted abruptly, almost causing Luci to walk into her. Thankfully, Luci was well used to her friend's antics and was half expecting something like this, thus enabling her to halt before crashing into Bonnie. "Well what are we supposed to do 'til then?" she asked, completely at a loss.

"I don't know, you're the one who wanted to get here so early" Luci looked around them. They were not too far from the school gates and she could see mothers and fathers saying teary farewells to children her age. Her heart clenched as she imagined what would have happened if her own parents had dropped her off at school:

_Jessica Harrower pulled up to Copiosus Prugabumentum Prep – 12 College in her brand new shiny Volvo (and not a silver one either), glancing at her watch before twisting around to glance at her daughter sitting meekly in the back seat._

"_Lucinder darling, I'm running late for a meeting, you don't mind..."_

"_Its fine, Mother" Luci managed weakly, "Bonnie should be here soon anyway."_

_Jessica's mouth tightened at the edges. Apparently she was still sore about the whole dying hair thing._

"_I'll see you tonight Mother."_

_And with that Luci slipped from her mother's Volvo to wait at the school gate for her friend to get there._

"—ci, Luci, Luci" Bonnie's voice repeated like a chant.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out for a bit are you okay?"

"I'm fine, what time is it?"

"Time for class!" With that the fake red head pulled her best friend off to their classroom where they would meet someone who would become one neither of them could live without.

--

"Okay, because this is our first day and we don't know each other let's all sit in a circle and introduce ourselves, who wants to go first?"

"OOH OH PICK ME! ME ME ME ME ME!!!"

"Okay then, we'll start with this charming young lady"

Had Luci not been in quiet mode, she would have commented on that. As it is she merely coughed just loudly enough for Bonnie to hear and grin at her.

"MY NAME –"

"Inside voice Bonnie" droned Luci with a tone of long suffering.

"Oh right" Bonnie looked down sheepishly for a moment before continuing as if there had been no interruption, except that she was now quite a few decibels lower.

"My name is Bonnie Knox. I dye my hair and I'm NOT going to tell ANYONE what its natural colour is. I'm best friends with Luci" she pointed at her friend, "That is, Lucinder Harrower who I may as well introduce since she won't say anything." She flashed an apologetic grin at Luci who rolled her eyes but made a subtle gesture for her to continue anyway. "I'm the only one here allowed to call her Luci; everyone else has to call her Lucinder as decreed by BONNIE, GOD ALMIGHTY!"

"Hear ye, hear ye" Luci muttered in an undertone.

"She is REALLY quiet and probably won't talk to you guys at all unless she REALLY has to, and when she does it'll most likely be really soft but to the point. Luci doesn't like wasting words. Uhm, Luci, Luci, Luci, what else can I say to these people...She dyes her hair too. She's REALLY overprotective over certain people, namely the ones' with permission to call her Luci. You do NOT want to get on her bad side. Trust me on that one; I've seen her throw a tantrum once and..." Bonnie shuddered at the memory "...let's just say that I don't want to have to change schools cos Luci got expelled. That's all you need to know right now I think...OKAY WHO'S NEXT?!"

Luci pulled her friend back to sit next to her rather than bouncing off the walls and rested her head on her shoulder to keep her still, an arm sliding around her friend's waist just to be sure.

The result was instantaneous as Bonnie's head rested atop Luci's while her arm wrapped securely around her shoulders asking if her friend was okay.

"I'm fine Bonnie, but you need to be quiet so whoever's next can introduce themselves" Luci whispered, closing her eyes against a sudden headache.

The introductions went on, neither Bonnie nor Luci bothering to pay any attention to them until it was the boy sitting next to Bonnie's turn.

"Uhh, my name's Clyde—"

Bonnie immediately sat up straighter and whispered something to Luci, who whispered something back.

"Bonnie, Lucinder. Clyde and everyone else listened when you two—" Bonnie let out a hacking cough. "—when Bonnie was talking and now its your turn to listen. We do not talk over one another in this classroom and if something is to be said you may share it with the entire class."

Bonnie glared at her, "Well if you MUST know, I was asking Luci's permission to make friends with Clyde because I know she doesn't like the company of other people too much and I'm NOT going to give up my best friend just because someone has an awesome name. That being said, Luci gave me full approval so!" she turned to Clyde "You have to be my friend so we can be Bonnie and Clyde!!!"

Clyde just stared at her.

"Bonnie you can't just—" the teacher fell silent as Clyde nodded at Bonnie and smiled a little.

"Okay" he said softly.

--

Almost ten years had passed since that day when Clyde Urquhart first met the two girls who now practically ruled his life.

Over the years Bonnie had finally learned how to control herself by letting her insaneness out in different ways rather than running over the walls and talking at about 60 decibels _all_ the time.

Luci too had changed a lot. She was now a total Goth...and a total flirt.

"I can't _believe_ that woman" said Goth said, slamming her books onto her desk and spinning around in her chair so she could talk to Clyde more easily as Bonnie hadn't arrived yet.

"What did she do now?" he asked sympathetically. Only Bonnie knew quite how bad the situation with Luci's family was, although he and Bonnie's family knew enough to know better then to chase the topic.

"She's refusing to allow me to have a sleepover for my birthday because you're going to be there" growled Luci, "even though I've _told_ her _several times_ that you're gay."

"Hey I'm not--!"

"I know sweetie, but you have to pretend for _her_ and Mum and Dad and stuff" ever since she was about five Luci had called Bonnie's parents 'Mum' and 'Dad' and Bonnie's grandparents 'Gran' and 'Pops'. Clyde had adopted her habit in about fifth grade.

"What's up?" Bonnie asked dumping her books next to Luci's and sliding into the seat beside the girl who was still her best friend after going on thirteen years.

"Sleepover at Luci's for her 16th is out due to _her_ refusing to let me come" Clyde reported.

"So have it at mine?" Bonnie suggested flippantly.

Luci and Clyde stared at her wordlessly.

"What?" she asked defensively, eyes widening, "it makes perfect sense, and _they_ hate us already so it doesn't really matter if they hate us that little bit more"

"You are a genius" Clyde said, "I would kiss you but..." he trailed off as Luci showed no such qualms about pouncing on her friend and planting a firm kiss on her mouth.

"Brilliant Bonnie!"

Bonnie laughed at her friend's antics, used to Luci's overt signs of affection. "You can get up now Ci," she said, "You're giving the guys dirty ideas"

Luci looked around at everyone staring at them and laughed, standing up and reaching out a hand to pull Bonnie to her feet, then sliding an arm provocatively around her waist and softly kissing behind her ear before pulling away and winking at the crowd. "You love me."

Once the crowd dispersed, the two girls immediately looked at Clyde who was still blushing a dull red. "Awwww" cooed Luci, "is wittle Clyde turned on?" she widened her eyes innocently, which didn't exactly work due to the whole Goth look she had going on.

Bonnie laughed, "You're so harsh sometimes Ci, you know Clyde doesn't like it when you do that."

"I know" Luci sighed, "Anyone would think he'd be used to it by now" Luci looked thoughtful for a while, before she got a glint in her eyes that Clyde knew from past experience meant that now would be a good time to run.

Before she could do anything however, the teacher walked in and all conversations had to be put on hold.

--

"It's got nothing to do with you, _Mother_!" Luci shouted from behind her locked door as she grabbed a few things for her stay at Bonnie's to celebrate her birthday. She didn't need much; most of her stuff was over there anyway, just as she had a heap of Bonnie's stuff lying around from over the years. "I'm just going over to Bonnie's since _you_ wouldn't let me have anyone over, no big!"

Casting a quick look around the room to see if there was anything else she might want, she caught sight of the leather jacket Gran had gotten her for Christmas, grabbing it she moved to her window and slid it open, climbed half into the tree standing just outside her window and half perched precariously on the sil, closing the window carefully before sliding down the tree and grabbing her Suzuki GSX-R1000 a early birthday present from _her_, shoving her helmet over her head and speeding off before _she_ caught on and stopped her.

--

Pulling to a stop outside Clyde's house she pushed up her helmet so she could let out a piercing whistle.

Almost immediately Clyde came out, raising an eyebrow wordlessly at Luci's outfit.

She had calf-high leather stripper boots, fishnet stockings, a really, _really_ short mini skirt and a short black corset with the leather jacket thrown over the top. She was also wearing fingerless black leather gloves.

"Are you coming, or just gonna gawk?" she asked, "Not that I'm complaining mind..."

Clyde just shook his head and walked over to the bike, putting on his own helmet as she straightened hers.

--

"_This was never the way I planned, Not my intention" _Luci sang almost before she pulled off her helmet once she and Clyde had reached Bonnie's

"_I got so brave, drink in hand, Lost my discretion" _Bonnie pulled open the door and moved forward to hug Luci _"It's not what, I'm used to, Just wanna try you on"_

"_I'm curious for you, Caught my attention"_ the two girls sang together before bursting into laughter.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it, The taste of her cherry chapstick, I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it, It felt so wrong It felt so right, Don't mean I'm in love tonight I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it"

"You two never get tired of that do you?" Clyde asked

"Nope!" the two girls chirped in unison before walking into the house chatting at 20km/h.

Clyde rolled his eyes and followed the two of them, remembering at last moment that he was supposed to be gay. 'The things I do for those girls...' he thought as he trailed them up the stairs to Bonnie's bedroom, keeping a wary eye out for Doom, Bonnie's cat, as he did so.

--

"So" Clyde began once the three of them were seated comfortably on Bonnie's bed, Doom lying spread out between the two girls and glaring at Clyde, "What do we do now?"

He and Bonnie both turned to stare at Luci, "I dunno, chill, bitch, flirt?" Luci shrugged and scratched Doom behind the ears making the ginger hairball close her eyes in contentment.

"TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Bonnie said, bouncing up and down.

"B, you already know everything there is about me" Luci said, rolling her eyes.

"So? That's what dare is for, and besides..." she trailed off after glancing pointedly at Clyde and Luci smirked.

"Ah, yes," she said, "Of course, why didn't _I_ think of that? Truth or dare it is"

"Uhh, am I missing something?" Clyde asked nervously.

"Yes" the two girls said in unison.

"I'll go first" said Bonnie, "I choose...Luci. Truth or dare?"

"Dare" Luci replied confidently.

"Okay then, dare for Luci...lemme think a sec..." Bonnie thought hard, you could see the strain on her face, "Uhm...OH! I got it!! You can..." Bonnie glanced at Clyde, giggled, and then whispered something into Luci's ear, giggling the whole time.

Luci raised an eyebrow, "That all?" she asked dryly.

"YUP!"Bonnie grinned.

Luci rolled her eyes before getting up and walking over to Bonnie's walk-in wardrobe. Which she opened and entered before closing the door firmly behind her.

"What are you making her do?" Clyde asked with trepidation, unsure if he really wanted to know the answer.

Bonnie just giggled again, "you'll see" she promised.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be worse for me than for Luci?" he muttered, squirming a little in discomfort.

"Cause it is." Bonnie responded cheerfully.

--

Ten minutes later Luci's voice drifted out of the wardrobe, "B! I need some help in here!!"

"Coming!"

--

Twenty more minutes passed and there was still no sign of either girl as Clyde sat on Bonnie's bed trying to stare down Doom, determined not to show any weakness.

Doom was just getting ready to pounce when the door to the wardrobe opened and Bonnie skipped out, a broad grin painted on her face.

"You can come out now!" she called in a sing-song voice to Luci who was still inside.

A hand with Luci's custom black fingernail polish and clad in a black fingerless glove with metal plating appeared holding the door frame. Then she stepped out.

She was scantily clad (even more so than before) in a lacy black bra and matching panties, ripped fishnet stockings with a spiked collar serving as a garter and her stripper boots. She had a pair of hand cuffs hanging off her panties and a black whip wrapped up the arm with the glove. The other arm had a black arm-warmer that came up to just above her elbow with a design of red ribbon mid lower arm and a metal cuff around her wrist. Bonnie had given her Sweeney Todd eyes and blood red lipstick as well as sex hair.

Both of the girls had to bite back laughter at the look on Clyde's face.

"Hey Clyde" Luci purred, striking an erotic pose against the door frame, "Wanna play?"

Clyde went several shades redder (don't ask how he did that, I honestly have no idea) and attempted to stutter out a reply.

Bonnie, unable to hold it in any more, burst out into laughter, "Look at the poor boy Ci, he's speechless!"

"Well whose fault is _that_ Bonnie Knox?"

Just then the door to Bonnie's room opened, "Happy Birthday Lu – whoa!"

"Hey Leon" Luci said, her voice low and husky, "Care to join us?"

Clyde's brother grinned, "Nah wouldn't want to deny my little brother the treat, I just came up to wish you a happy birthday in case I don't see you tomorrow"

"Going out?" Luci asked with a raised eyebrow.

"New club opened last week and it's not like I've got school tomorrow so me and Felix are gonna go check it out"

"And see if you can find any girls cuter then me" Luci pouted.

"I highly doubt we'll find any" Felix, one of Bonnie's elder brothers, said appearing at the door behind his friend. "Love the outfit by the way" he added after letting out a low whistle.

"I know right" said Luci, stepping away from the doorway to the wardrobe and giving a little twirl to better show off her outfit…or lack of it, "Bonnie picked it out for me"

"Wow," Felix said with a teasing grin, "I never knew 'Bon-Bon' had such great taste"

"SHUT UP FELIX YOU RETARD!! GO AND GET DRUNK AND MAKE A FOOL OF YOURSELF AT THAT CLUB!!" Bonnie raged, throwing a shoe at her brother who laughing, ducked behind the door.

"I'll see you three later then," Leon laughed, "Don't go and get either of those girls pregnant now will you baby-bro?"

And with that the brothers went off to do whatever it is brothers do in their spare time.

Luci slowly turned to Clyde. "It looks like you've got us to yourself, now..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, hopefully that was long enough to satisfy you people better then it did my beta who was dying for the next chapter.

Oh, and the link for pictures of Luci's bike and stuff she's wearing on her arms after Bonnie tells her to dress up are on my profile.

Anyways, here are CANDY, Luci (I'm allowed to call her that cos I created her), Bonnie and Clyde. Felix and Leon as well as Bonnie's other siblings may or may not join us at some stage.

****

B: HELLO MASTER!!!!!

C: Hello Mortal and minion of minion of mine

Luci: *Rolls eyes* now i know where she gets it from

CANDY: quiet, not-so-mortal

Tenshi: just so you know, i used _real_ CANDY quotes in this chapter

Luci: coughBONNIEGODALMIGHTYcough

CANDY: Yeah thats mine. im just that EPIC. the reason for my name of capitals

Luci: Thank God..uh..Xavier..that Bonnie hasn't gotten to that stage

Bonnie: what stage?

Clyde: I think she was talking about having your name in capitals

Bonnie:thats a really cool idea

Luci: no..just...no

Bonnie: hehehe

CANDY: go on bonnie. you know you want to

Bonnie: you encourage everything dont you

CANDY: indeedy

Tenshi: I find myself in agreement with Lucinder

CANDY: course you do. shes your character you ARE her

Tenshi: I am not... Luci would kill me if i tried anything like that

Luci:...Clyde hasn't said much

CANDY: where is clyde?

B: CLYDE???

CANDY: oh thats right ... in my deathtrap

Tenshi: what did you do THIS time?

CANDY: i just said. deathtrap

Tenshi: and what exactly does this 'deathtrap' of yours consist of?

CANDY: oh come on. im not a comic book villain. im not gonna tell you my plan. then it'd fail

Tenshi: *rolls eyes* you've been reading too many TV tropes

CANDY: ...yeah...*grins* today actually mainly on batman

Tenshi: why am i not surprised?

Bonnie: oh i LOVE batman!!!

CANDY: of course you do you are mini me

Tenshi: *facepalm* why did i agree to this?

CANDY: hehe um dude it was your idea

Tenshi:...shut up

CANDY: *grin*

Bonnie:*grin*

Clyde:*grin*

Bonnie: pwned

Tenshi: hush you or i'll kill you off early

Bonnie: owie

Tenshi: damn straight

CANDY: youd have to clear it with me

Tenshi: i wouldn't bother and then face your eternal wrath it'd so be worth it...although then Luci would be even more angsty

CANDY: mhmm

Tenshi: damn, okay scratch that plan

CANDY: thats right .. thats the Epicness .. right there

Tenshi: ... it wasn't in capitals

CANDY: my epicness seeped and made you bow to my wishes

Bonnie:just agree

Clyde:just nod and play along, she has a deathray ... believe me i know

Tenshi: *sighs heavily* fine

Luci: *Hugs sympathetically*

Bonnie + CANDY: *grins unsympathetically*

Tenshi: *glares*

Luci: ...bye for now.

-end-


End file.
